In a full test of a gas turbine jet engine, a fan blade is deliberately released from the hub at a maximum engine rotation speed by an explosive bolt positioned at the base of the fan blade. This test is used to demonstrate the engine carcass's ability to contain the impact of the fan blade and handle the resulting out-of-balance forces. This impact is absorbed as vibration through the fan case containment system which surrounds the engine. The fan case is an element in a fan case containment system and is typically the heaviest component of a gas turbine jet engine due to its size, and due to the strength requirements the fan case may possess for containment purposes. In gas turbine jet engines susceptible to backfiring, heated air travels backward from the combustor to the fan area, increasing the temperature within the fan case and causing a rise in fan case temperature. These higher temperatures may be a factor in determining from what material the fan case is to be constructed. Maintaining or reducing the weight of the fan case, while at the same time maintaining or improving fan case containment strength and utilizing fan case materials that can withstand the fan case temperatures is a demonstrated need in the art.